NTD 01: Yota Mikado x Altius
The first trial deck in Buddyfight Neo. Based on Yota Mikado and his buddy monster Altius, this is a Dragon World deck that introduces the new "Buddy Skill" mechanic. The deck gives support and introduction to the attribute World: Dragon Buddy Monster: Heavenly Dragon Prince, Altius Size 0 4x Tomahawk Dragon Size: 0 Dragon World/Armordragon 4000/1/1000 At the end of the battle that this card attacked, if you have a monster with 7000 power or more on your field, return this card to your hand. Size 1 4x Latale Shield Dragon Size: 1 Dragon World/Armordragon 3000/2/6000 When this card attacks, all on your field gain +2k power until the end of the battle phase. When this card is attacked, if you have another on your field, this card gains Counterattack 4x Systemic Dagger Dragon Size: 1 Dragon World/Armordragon 4000/2/4000 "Systemic Charge" When this card enters the field, if you have a size 2 on your field, put the top card of your deck into your gauge. "Systemic Charge" only activates once per turn. 4x Bronze Shield Dragon Size: 1 Dragon World Armordragon 3000/1/7000 All other monsters on your field gain +3k defense. Then, if you have a size 2 in your center, those monsters gain Counterattack Size 2 Extreme Sword Dragon x3 Size: 2 Dragon World Armordragon 6000/3/6000 If this card battles a size 1 or less monster, that card gets -3k defense, and this card gains Penetrate. Blazing Flare Dragon x2 Size: 2 Dragon World Armordragon 6000/2/5000 Cost Pay 2 Gauge When this card enters the field, destroy all monsters with 3000 or less defense on your opponent's field! When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters with 3000 or less power on your opponent's field! Dragon Prince, Altius x5 Size: 2 Dragon World Armordragon/Gold Dragon 6000/2/6000 Costthe top card of your deck into this card's soul and Pay 1 gauge CounterAct Choose a card on your field, and you may drop a hand card. If you do, the next time the chosen card would be destroyed this turn, nullify its destruction and it remains on the field. Then, gain 2 life. You may only use this ability once per turn. MoveSoulguard SkillPay 2 Life and Discard a card from your hand Put the top two cards of your deck into the gauge, and add up to one size 2 Armordragon from your deck to your hand. Shuffle your deck. Size 3 Gigant Sword Dragon x2 Size: 3 Dragon World Armordragon 8000/3/8000 Cost Pay 3 Gauge and put the top card of your deck into this card's soul When this card attacks a size 2 or less monster, this card gains +3k power and Penetrate until the end of the battle During your opponent's attack phase, when this card is link attacked, this card gains +3k defense and Counterattack until the end of the battle. Soulguard Spell 4x Dragon Breath Dragon World Spell Destruction Cost Pay 1 Gauge Counter Destroy a monster on your opponent's field with 4000 or less power. If you have a monster with 7000 power or more, destroy a monster with 7000 or less power instead! x3 Dragospirit Dragon World Spell Draw You may only cast this when a size 2 or greater on your field is destroyed. Cost Pay 1 Gauge and 1 Life Counter Draw two cards. You may only cast "Dragospirit" once per turn. x4 Green Dragon Shield Dragon World Spell Defense/Recovery You may only cast this card during an attack on your opponent's turn and you have no monsters in your center area Counter Nullify the attack, and if you have 10 or less life, you gain 2 life. x3 White Dragon Shield Dragon World Spell Defense You may only cast this card when you would take damage from your opponent's cards Counter Reduce that damage by 2. If you have 5 or less life, reduce that damage by 3 instead! Item Dragonblade, Dragofearless Dragon World Item Red Dragon/Weapon 3000/2 When this card battles a size 2 or greater monster, this card gains +3k power. Impact Heaven's Strike, Shining Finisher! Impact Dragon World Armordragon/Gold Dragon You may only cast this card if your opponent has 4 or less life, you have a size 2 or greater on your field, and neither you nor your opponent has a monster in their center. Cost Pay 4 Gauge Deal 4 damage to your opponent! The damage from this card cannot be reduced!!